The invention relates to an apparatus for the laser machining of at least one plate-like flat workpiece, in particular an electrical printed circuit board, in the working area of at least one laser unit, which produces a deflectable focused laser beam, in which case a region to be machined of the workpiece can be positioned in the deflecting region of the laser unit.
It is normal practice to inscribe sheet-like workpieces by means of a deflectable laser beam with the workpiece being transported into the radiant area of a laser unit and with the printed circuit board resting on a work table. With larger printed circuit boards, in particular, or small printed circuit boards combined to form a large panel, bending of the boards occurs, and this bending makes accurate focusing of the laser beam on the surface of the printed circuit board more difficult.
The object of the invention is to increase the machining accuracy of the apparatus.
This object is achieved by an apparatus for the laser machining of at least one plate-like workpiece, in particular an electrical printed circuit board. The apparatus has at least one laser unit with a deflectable focused laser beam having a deflecting region for the unit, a transport device for transporting a workpiece into the region, a holding device having pincer-like clamping jaws which can be placed in position on both sides of the workpiece and can be positioned in the deflecting region of the laser unit. The holding device lifts the workpiece from the transport device and the clamping surface of the clamping jaws are arranged to surround the deflecting region of the laser beam with at least one of the clamping jaws having an aperture for the laser beam to pass therethrough to contact the workpiece and the clamping jaws are set to a defined vertical position. Due to the clamping of the work carrier in a narrow working area, it is possible to largely rule out the curvature-induced deviations in distance, the workpiece being completely released from the transport device and being held at a suitable height.
Preferably, one clamping jaw presses the workpiece against the other clamping jaw which is raised to a fixed vertical position, the vertical position of the workpiece can be set without the need for particular control input.
Preferably, the laser unit and the clamping jaw which can be vertically fixed are arranged on the same side of the workpiece, so that the workpiece surface to be machined can be set exactly to the focus of the laser beam without thickness tolerances of the workpiece being a factor in the process.
A second laser unit for simultaneously machining the opposite side of the workpiece can be provided and the clamping jaws are adjustable in their vertical position so that a center plane of the workpiece can be centered at a defined vertical position. Thus, the positional deviations of the workpiece which are caused by thickness differences can be considerably reduced.
The invention is explained in more detail below with reference to an exemplary embodiment shown in the drawing.